The head-wearing locking mechanisms of the current head mounted virtual reality products mostly employ the binding belt type and the gear rack type. The binding belt type locking mechanisms are mainly formed by a loosen buckle and a connecting band. In operation, firstly the proper head wearing spacing is regulated by using the loosen buckle, and then the product can be worn. The gear rack type locking mechanisms are mainly formed by a rack and gear assembly, and the controllable regulating of the head wearing spacing is realized by the engaging and self-locking between the gear and the rack.